Midnight snack
by link15101
Summary: This is the first rated M story I written, it not that bad by it will get more graphic in the later chapters.


I woke up out of my deep sleep. I sat up and looked around my room disoriented and groggy; trying to focus my eyes. It was still night time.

As if on cue my stomach roared. I was hungry… AGAIN!

I decided to get up and head towards the kitchen for a little snack. My room was dark and I could hardly see a thing. I tried to feel myself out of my room while causing as little damage as possible, almost crashing though my door for like the tenth time. These stupid doors are always a pain to fix. Remembering how living in the valley dad removed the doors in our house/ noddle shop for that exact purpose. Tonight I really didn't want to get another lecture from Tigress; telling me how much of a fat, clumsy, idiot I was.

Midnight snack came very often; at least every night considering my weight. After all my hard work training, and becoming the dragon warrior I'm still as fat as ever. I guess that's normal for me though, I've really never seen any other pandas besides me. I was the only one in the valley that I knew of. Its not like we can really hide. A giant compared to the little bunnies, ducks, and pigs that mostly populated the area. Every so often I would step on some toes and all heck would break loose.

The hallway was dark; there was just enough moonlight for me to find my way. All I had to worry about was how creaky this darn floor was. Besides that, now all thoughts were on food.

What should I get tonight? Should I make some soup, pork buns… crackers? Suddenly my decision was clear; Monkeys cookies. Monkey won't notice if a couple more cookies are gone, I greedily thought.

I walked down the hallway content with the decision I've made. I was halfway there when a sudden force stopped and pushed me down. I fell with a thump. I started to feel weight on my belly.

"What the heck" I grunted looking around to see what happened. There lying on top of me I saw Tigress; my eyes met her hot stare. The dim moonlight lit her face just enough for me to see a smile breaking on her lips. A hint of lust in her gaze. Her face moved closer to mine.

I was freaked out of coarse. Tigress hardly ever looks at me, let alone touches me. I was confused and and a little bit worried that I woke anyone up. How embarrassing would it be if anyone found us in the middle of the hall like this. This thought was enough to send involuntary shivers down my back.

"Good evening Po, isn't it a bit late to be walking around at this hour?" she spoke softly.

She adjusted her hands, stroking my belly. It tickled a little; a small chuckle escaped my throat, her smile grew wider. Embarrassment hit my face and I forcefully composed my face. What was she doing?!? "Um…I…I just got up for a little snack." I nervously laughed but she held her gaze with mine. Still stroking my belly, but this time is was different. Her hands were now moving much lower now, to my midsection. It didn't tickle that much anymore… actually it started to feel pretty good.

"Uh..." A moan escaped my mouth. I wished I hadn't

God what was happening? Red rushed to my face hard; I was dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" I meekly said "Could you get off of me?"

"But why?" she got closer, her whiskers tickling my face. "It's so fun up here" A soft purr rose from her throat. She slid away from my face and gave my butt a light pinch.

I let out a surprised "EPP!" and in turn Tigresses smile grew even bigger. She came right back up to my face, and shoved her muzzle against my neck.

I could feel her warm breath on my nape, her sand papery tongue rubbing up against it, again

And again…

And again…

"Uhh" I sighed in pleasure.

Oh my god, this sensation made me feel so euphoric. I've never felt anything like this before.

To tell you the truth, this is the first time a female has ever touched me like this.

I was still freaking out, my eyes wide, heart and mind racing. What should I do; what should I do. I was growing frantic. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

Then it happened…

Tigress retreated from my neck, and I stared into her golden lustful gaze for a second, I looked away. I knew what she wanted.

"Tigress I…I…I…" I didn't have time. She shoved her muzzle to mine, and locked a kiss with me, her paw rubbing my cheek.

My heart skipped, like lightning had just struck me. These sensations I was feeling were very new, and very confusing. These sensations also seemed to sink down to my lower regions.

What are these feeling she making me feel, I thought. I always thought Tigress hated me. She insulted me often, beat me black and blue in training, and always had (If looks could kill) stare. Now she's a completely different person. Gentle…Nice… and she seemed to like me now by the looks of it

Is this what Shifu warned me about?


End file.
